iStay with Sam
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Freddie said he'd been to Sam's house before? After saying that he'd never seen Sam's sister? Maybe there was a little more going on at her house than what Carly had thought. Hmmm... maybe a little fluff? Some kissing perhaps? Who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all :) New story line in town! =D Thats right; I'm back and almost all in one day... well not really, but yay! So, do you guys remember in "iTwins" that part where Freddie said he'd been to Sam's house before? After saying that he'd never seen Sam's 'sister'? Maybe there was a little more going on at her house than what Carly had thought. Hmmm... maybe a little fluff? Some kissing perhaps? Who knows... who really knows...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I'm sure every person who's ever liked iCarly knows how depressing the feeling is.**

* * *

Knock. Knock. KNOCK!

"If it's that Tax Collector guy one more freaking time, I swear I'll knock his head off."

I grumbled as I got up to answer the door.

"What the Hell do you- Freddie?"

"Sam... hi."

"Uh... why the Hell are you here again?"

"I... can I come in? It's pretty wet out here."

I suddenly became aware that the rain was pouring from the dark sky. Huh... strange. I always notice the rain.

"No, you can't come in Dip Thong."

"Sam, seriously. Here, I'll pay you thirty bucks to come in." My eyes widened with happiness.

"Step right this way Fredweiner!" I stepped to the left to allow him access inside.

I put the money to my face, breathing in the soon to be ham slices.

"So what up with you being here Fredweird... actually how did you know where I even lived?"

"Carly told me."

"Why did you ask her in the first place?"

"Look, I needed to talk to you."

Please let it not be about what I think it is. _Please_. (Take into consideration, if you will, the fact I rarely use my manners to begin with).

"You know."

"Say it Frediot."

"The k-"

"Nope, nevermind. Don't say it. Don't ever say it. You promised we'd never bring that up again!" I grew angrier.

"Sam, I need to talk to someone. That was my _first_ kiss and I can't tell anyone about it. Especially not Carly, Spencer, or my mother of all people."

"Look, it was my _first_ kiss too."

"Exactly, which is why you and I should be able to talk about it."

"You know what Freddie; fine, talk about it for all I care, but don't expect me to listen." I flicked on the tiny box that was our so called 'television' and flicked to some black and white cartoon.

Our television was so old, we had no colour. Yeah, lame, I know.

"Fine, I will talk. That kiss... it was different. I didn't realize what a kiss with anyone but Carly would be like. I thought that all girls smelled like strawberries, wore lip gloss, and would taste like... I don't know, mint I guess."

"Seriously, if you're trying to get to a point that either; A) Involves you calling me a guy or B) Has something to do with your Carly fantasies, you're sadly mistaken if you think that I plan on listening to that crap."

"No, no. I don't think your a guy. That's the point I'm trying to get across. For the first time, I kind of realized that you are a girl..."

"You are extremely suckish at making a girl have a high self-esteem."

Freddie's gaze averted to the ground, then back to me.

In seconds, his lips were pressed to mine.

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I pushed him off.

"I... was just testing something. A theory, if you will."

"If you don't stop and keep things normal, I'll break your bones and _you_ could call an ambulance for yourself, if you will," I mocked.

"Don't worry they will."

I wasn't sure _what_ it meant, but I wish that if it _was _meant the way it was supposed to sound, that I wouldn't feel so heart broken.

"Just leave. I'll see you later. By the way, this never happened."

"Okay. Let me call my mother, so she can pick me up."

"Whatever."

Freddie dialed his phone quickly.

"Hey mom... yes, I'm wearing them... no... right. Listen, can you pick me up?... What do you mean?... Oh... yeah, I can try to... Okay. I'll call you later. Love you... No, I'm not saying that...I Love you so much mommy."

Freddie scoffed as he hung up the phone.

"You did not hear me say that."

"I sure did." I winked.

"So when is your mother coming? Now preferably." I muttered.

"She isn't..."

"Say what?" I asked in a dull, flat voice.

"She's kind of on her way to an anti-bacterial convention in Washington, D.C..."

"What are you saying exactly Fredweird?"

"I have to stay somewhere... and there is rain pouring down outside... so can I uh, stay here?"

"Absolutely not."

"Please? I'll pay more..."

"Not for a million bucks Freddork."

"Sam!" He said in a warning tone.

"Fine, but your sleeping on the fouton."

"Cool. Hey, where is your mom, by the way?"

"Gone off to Vegas with her new boyfriend."

"So it's okay?"

"In all practical terms... yes."

"Wow, that sounded smart..."

"I should break your nose right now for insulting me. After all, you are my guest."

He smirked and took a seat on my couch. What the Hell was I even thinking for saying 'yes' in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai all =D How goes it? Leave me a little tidbit on how your day is goin'. I'd really like to hear from you about anything! So here is chapter two... let me know if you find it a bit too rushed or OOC. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

* * *

"Hey, Sam?"

"What now? You're already occupying my couch, what else could you possibly want?"

"Thanks."

I looked back to the television, deciding to ignore him.

We were watching some Spanish soap opera on television. I had no clue what was going on... I mean, seriously?

"Hey, Freddie, do you want to play something?"

"Depends, does it involve me in the wedgie bounce or throwing me off a cliff?"

"Not this time."

"Then sure, whaddya have in mind?"

"Want to figure out what the people on the television are actually doing? I mean, seriously, this is-"

"Well that girl on the left there, her name is Rosalinda and her ex cousin's boyfriend on her father's side is dating Theresa who in turn was dating- what?"

"Okay, I have three points here; one: How in Ham's name do you know what is going on? Two: You are a total girl for knowing what is going on. Three: How the Hell is it possible to have an ex cousin?"

"One: Long story, two: meh, three: I have no clue, besides, they can do anything on television."

What? Long story?

"What are you talking about... why can you understand Spanish? Now that you bring it up, you speak Spanish words... like... a lot."

Freddie sighed.

"Nevermind. I have to go to the bathroom."

Freddie got up and opened a few doors to find nothing but empty closets.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you know Spanish."

"I just do, now please, I really have to pee."

I stared at Freddie slightly bored yet disgusted, "I could have lived my ENTIRE life happily without knowing your bladder needs."

"Sam, seriously."

"Freddie, seriously." I mocked in a high pitched Valley Girl voice.

"Fine, I'm peeing outside."

I shuddered.

"Fine, first door on your left upstairs."

"I don't see any stairs..."

I grabbed a rope from the ceiling and pulled down.

"Your bathroom is in your attic?"

"Don't question my mother's plumbing ideas, okay?"

"Fine, fine, no need to get defensive!"

"Just go do your business." I pushed Freddie up the stairs.

I sighed. What was that nub so scared of? Was there reall some secret behind his Spanish talking abilities?

Just then, Frothy walked in, limping as usual.

"Hey there buddy."

I gently lifted him onto my lap. Poor thing. At least his rabies weren't affecting him today.

He nuzzled his head into my chest.

"Now why can't all people be like you, huh?"

Suddenly Freddie spoke up. I must have been too immersed into petting Frothy, I didn't hear him coming down the stairs.

"If you give people a chance, they might surprise you."

I was actually intrigued.

"What if it isn't the right kind of surprise you're looking for?"

"What if it is?"

"But what if-"

"You can't live off of 'What If's' Puckett."

"Maybe not, but I can punch your face in. That'd make me feel a whole lot better than analyzing my conversation with Frothy."

"Point taken."

He took his original seat, but I'd moved closer when I sat down with Frothy.

Now our arms were brushing against each other. Chills flew down my arm then buzzed around my body for a few seconds.

"S-so anyway, uh, what was this about knowing Spanish?"

"It's really nothing, don't worry."

Freddie looked back at the colourless box.

He was obviously not paying attention, but fighting a war in his head. I knew that gaze anywhere.

"Fredweird?"

"What?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Look, I don't need you to torment what you don't need to know, okay? So just drop it."

"You know I won't drop it. Spill!"

He sighed.

"I don't know..."

"Just get it over with."

"Sam... this isn't like... your usual 'Make fun of Freddie because you can' type of thing."

"Then I won't make fun of you."

"That's like telling a... a banana not to peel. You always make fun. Just watch the show."

I grasped Freddie's face with both of my hands and turned it to face me so fast that it almost resulted in whiplash. His lips were severly puckered, resembling a fish as my palms implanted themselves in his cheeks.

"Tell. Me."

"Leff goh uff meh fafe!"

"No. Tell me."

"Leff GOH!" He pushed me to the ground with the palms of his hands.

"Oh, Sam! I- I... I didn't mean to... don't hurt me. I swear, I just-"

"You are a dick. You really don't want me to know that badly?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Whatever. Don't tell me."

I got up, brushed myself off, and suddenly the phone rang.

"I got it." I rushed to the phone, hoping it was Carly.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh, hey mom."

"Look, Sam... I'm not going to be home for a while. Lorenzo just proposed and... I just... I couldn't say no. You understand right?"

"Where are you going?"

"Switzerland..."

"Why are you going there of all places?"

"Lorenzo loves his chocolate."

I laughed lightly.

"Yeah, whatever. Did you leave your card here?"

"Yeah, and there is a thousand bucks under the bed. Make it last. I'll be home in a month or two."

"Got it."

I couldn't help but feel a slight pang against my chest. My mother and I got along fine, it's just, she can't take care of anyone. I don't know why she bothered to have us. Or a cat for that matter. I mean really? What kind of person yells at a cat to get a freaking job?

"Well, that's it for now. Oh! No, it isn't... Melanie will be coming up tomorrow morning. She's picking up Frothy so she can take him to the vet. She has some kind of discount because she's smart or whatever. Okay, Lorenzo is calling, later kid. Take care chick."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone, my lip threatining to quiver.

No, I wouldn't let it. I gathered myself together and took a seat next to Freddie.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah."

"What did she want?" A tone of irritation in his voice.

"None of your business."

"She isn't coming home any time soon, is she?"

"Not by a long shot."

I flicked off the television out of pure irritation.

"I'm hungry."

"When aren't you?"

"You make an obvious point. Anyway, want to go to Groovy Smoothies with me?"

"You mean, you and me, together, at like... ten thirty?"

"No, I mean you, me, and the Brady Bunch at noon to have tea! Of course I mean now! Let's get out of here."

I grabbed Freddie's sleeve and pulled him out of the door with my mother's credit card in hand.

The only thing I forgot... it was raining, I had no key, and I was wearing white.


	3. Chapter 3

**=D Tehe I couldn't resist I had to update from the amount of reviews I'd gotten. Seriously, you like it that much?! :P ANyway, I think only two or three people ACTUALLY decided to tell me how thir day was, but whatever. You can tell me now if you want :P So here is chapter 3. I just want to answer one of my reviewers questions quickly: "Is this set before iTwins or after?". Well, it _IS_ before iTwins, however, it is _MY _story, therefore I get to choose the ending, so Sam and Freddie may or may not get together. If they do, yay for them, if they don't, they can still have some fluffy moments, right? Alrighty, on with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. **

* * *

"OPEN UP YOU DAMN DOOR! I SAID OPEN UP!"

"Sam, punching and yelling at the door won't-"

"Would you prefer I kick you until you can't have children anymore?"

"You yell at that door until it learns it's lesson!" Freddie; the most predictable wimp. Ever.

I rolled my eyes and let my fists fall to my sides. Freddie and I stood under the concrete doorway, fairly close to each other.

"I give up. We're going to Groovy Smoothies anyway."

"But, Sam-"

"No 'buts' Fredweird, we're going. Now."

I started walking, feeling the rain trickling down my face instantly. I didn't care if Freddie was behind me at this point, I just needed to get to Groovy Smoothies.

My clothes absorbed up all the water they could, but then I began to feel the cold water drench my skin completely. I knew my hair was a mess, but this was an emergency.

I was literally a few seconds away from smoothie goodness when there was a sudden tugging at my shoulders, which soon pulled me back into a wave of heat.

"Get your hands off of me Fredulon!"

"Sam, you can't go in there."

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!" His arms were distributed on the upper part of my chest and my mid-section. "And let go of me right now or-"

"You're wearing white."

"W-what?" My face began to turn crimson.

"You're clothes are see-through!"

I knew I should have worn a bra today. My blush grew as did the level of my body heat.

His arms tightened around me as a few kids from our school walked by. They were snickering and pointing at us as Fredward hugged my chest.

"My boobs!" I whispered sternly. "You're squishing them! Let go!"

He loosend his grip, but still kept his arms in the same position. At least I was warm.

"You tell no one what you saw." I continued whispering.

"I didn't see anything, at least not in the front. Just your back. That's why I let you go first, I swear."

"I need to get back to the house, but I can't get in..."

"We'll sneak into my apartment, then."

"What about your mom..."

"I said sneak, didn't I? I can get in the house no problem, but when I give you the signal you head for my room. Don't shut the door, or she'll hear you."

"O-okay, but," I struggled to get free of his arms. "Let go of me first."

"Not until there is no one around."

I started at the bussling Seattle streets. Even though it was raining, people were still as busy as ever. I turned my head to face his and gave him a look of 'Really? Are you joking? People aren't going to just not be here.'

"Okay, but... I... erm... what do you want to do?"

"I can put my arms around my chest. I should be okay."

He turned me around to face the brick wall of a building as he let go of me. His arms fell awkwardly to his sides as he looked around, trying not to look specifically _at_ me.

It didn't work well. I was still pretty visible.

"Okay, this won't work... er... how about you go grab that kids jacket." I pointed to a teenage guy around our age who was in Groovy Smoothies, getting up to order.

"I'm not stealing his jacket!"

"You'd better, or we're going to have to huddle in a corner until this stupid rain stops."

"What about Carly? Can't we call her?"

"She's out with Spencer for the week. She said something about the Raisin Parade with the Dorfmans." I shuddered from the thought, however Freddie apparently thought I was cold.

He put his arms back around me.

"Fredward, I said-"

"I know what you said, but I'm not letting you get cold, and I'm not stealing that kids jacket. So this is what I presume; I carry you to my apartment, so no one can see anything."

"Pssht. As if you could lift- Woah."

Freddie picked me up into his arms and began walking.

"Put me down now or I'll kick you."

"Nope."

I began to struggle furiously, kicking my legs.

"Damnit, let me go!"

"Really, Sam? We're only a few feet away from my apartment."

I sighed. I was defeated for the first time.

"Whatever."

He continued on his way until we reached the elevator. Lewbert was asleep; thank God for that.

"Freddie, you can let go of me, I'm fine."

"Oh, uh, right."

He gently dropped me to my feet. My body grew chilly again as his warmth left me.

We finally reached apartment 8-D.

"Okay, hide to the side of the wall and when you hear me say 'mom I think I hit my head', you go into my room."

"Okay." I agreed.

He tried opening the door.

"Oh, she must have locked it."

"No chiz, Tech Brain."

"Mom! Open up, it's- Oh."

"What? What, Oh? There shouldn't be an 'Oh' mid-sentence!"

I covered my chest a little more tightly as Freddie turned to look at me.

"I forgot... the whole point of me staying over was because my mother couldn't pick me up. She's out of town..."

"DAMNIT! FREDLING!"

"Sorry, I-"

"Wait, I can just pick the lock!" Sure, I hadn't done it in a few months, but just because I was a little rusty didn't mean I couldn't do it.

I opened up Freddie's door in a few clicks.

We walked in together as I re-covered my chest.

"Can I just borrow something to wear?"

"Sure." Freddie went into his room and pulled out a worn t-shirt and some dry sweats. Not the most glamourous of outfits, but I was never into glamour anyway.

I grabbed the clothes and ran to the washroom.

My back hit the wooden door as I tried to calm myself down. I slid to the floor, the clothes tumbling beside me. Damn, why did I have to be slo flustered by that boy? Ever since that night on the- NO! I will not think about it again! That is like the fifth time this week! Too many, I say, too many!

I tugged my shirt off lazily and replaced it with his. It smelled like him. NO, I can't pay attention to this. It was just a friendly gesture. Just like... him picking me up... and bringing me here... okay, well it doesn't seem like it, but it was STRICTLY friendship.

I pulled my jeans down to my ankles, however, as I slid them completely off, my socks were swept away with them.

It took me a while, but I stood up and pulled up the sweats to my waist. I smoothed out the wrinkles as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess, but I could deal.

I opened a drawer to find a slew of Q-Tips. Did I mention I hate the letter Q? Anyway, not the point.

I continued to search for a pony tail through Freddie's bathroom. Finally, I came upon a more girlish drawer. Probably Mrs. Benson's. It was neatly stacked with a bunch of girly stuff and products. Ew.

I finally found an elastic and tied my hair up.

"You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I came out of the washroom.

I shoved my wet clothes into Freddie's hands.

"Merry Christmas!"

"What if I was Jewish or something?!"

"Fine, happy whatever. Look, I'm hungry, and I never got my smoothie."

"I have some ham in the-"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I ran to the fridge and scoped out a few slices of ham, chewing happily.

"Right. Glad you found it." Freddie stated dully.

"It's good too!" I smiled.

After I finished, I involuntarily yawned.

"So where's the boob tube up in here?"

"Um, it's kind of broken right now."

"Whatever, I'm too tired to care. Where do I crash?"

"You can take my bed, I've got the couch."

"Cool with me." I walked to Freddie's room. It was pretty clean, nice even.

Kind of boyish, but you could definitely tell his mother had been cleaning in there.

"So, there is where you can sleep, and I'll take the couch over there."

"Why do you have a couch in your room?"

"I read and study there. See? There is a study tray on the side there." He pointed to a while table attatched to the side of the couch.

"Really? You shouldn't have told me that. I will torment you for the rest of your life because of it."

He sighed.

"Whatever."

I got under the covers. They smelled like a mix between Freddie and bleach. Kind of a calming smell, actually.

"Night, Sam."

"Night, Dork."

"Sam? Really?"

"Yep."

"Ugh!"

I giggled quietly under the sheets.

Little did I know that when I woke up, there'd be a dork sleeping next to me in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy :) Sorry for the delay, just been really busy lately, but now that its Christmas break, I can update more often! =D Righty-o. GUESS WHAT!? I GOT MY NOSE PEIRCED! Yup! Thats right :) It's exciting, it really is... anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

A muffled whisper woke me up.

"Sam-"

I didn't respond. There was warm breath trailing down my neck.

What was going on? Where was I? I opened my eyes to find blue walls and-

OH MY GOD I WAS IN FREDDIE'S ROOM!

I didn't panic that much on the outside, however.

At least, not until I turned over in the bed.

There I was, face to face with Freddie, his eyes shut loosely. The scary thing was, I didn't want to move.

I sighed, and then yet another realization hit me... his arm was around my waist. We were extremely close.

"Benson!" I yelled reluctantly.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Mom, I had my tick bath already..."

I jumped out of the bed and sat on the couch that Freddie was supposed to be in.

"FREDDIE! DAMMIT, WAKE UP!"

He sat up in a matter of miliseconds.

"What?!"

"You! Why were you sleeping with me?!"

"What!? I did NO such-"

"Yes you did! I woke up and you were... and I was... and we were..."

"What? We were what?!"

"You had your arm on my waist. You muttered my name in your sleep... I think..."

Freddie blushed like mad.

"N-no I didn't..."

"Then why aren't you on the couch?"

"I... I don't know..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

Freddie turned away.

"No... I don't."

I sighed.

"Just... just shut up. I don't have clothes and I'm supposed to be at Carly's in," I glanced at the clock. "Well, I was supposed to be there a half hour ago!"

"Okay, don't worry, we'll figure something out. Come here."

I walked towards him, my arm brushed along his.

I thought he had some plan, some elaborate Freddie plan that would have gotten me clothes in a matter of minutes. Nope. He held his arms open for a hug.

"Really, Freddork? A hug, at a time like this?! I need clothes and my phone is- MELANIE!"

"Huh? Melanie? Who's that?"

"Uh... my neighbour. I can get her to bring clothes for me!"

"Oh, cool."

"Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, it's on the counter in the kitchen..."

I ran to the phone hoping Melanie was already there and hoping that if this plan was smart enough that Freddie would never have to find out about that perfect little twin robot of mine.

I dialed the number as fast as my fingers would allow.

"Hello?" A perky, yet similar voice answered the phone.

"MEL! I need a favour!"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you bring me some clothes to Carly's apartment? Please?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Can't you borrow something from her?"

"No time for questions! Please just get here as fast as you can!"

"Right. I'll see you in-"

I hung up.

Perfect, she'd be here in about twenty minutes or so.

Now, how should I distract Carly...

Freddie! He could call her and tell her that I died! No, that would be too morbid and how would I explain that one to her when she found me on her doorsteps thirty minutes later?

He could say that... I'd... stopped for a smoothie! Perfect!

"Fredweirdo! Come here!"

"Sam, I don't have to listen to-"

"Shut up." I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"I need you to call Carly and tell her that I stopped at Groovy Smoothies for a Blueberry Banana Blitz."

"No way Sam. I'm not lying to Carly for y-"

"Don't do it for me then. If Carly finds out that I slept over here, you'll have yet another strike against you why she will never love you."

"That's stupid. I already gave up on Carly. I thought I told you that..."

"Uh..." I blushed "No, you didn't."

I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't tell you why, but I felt some weird butterflys in the pit of my stomach. Happy ones. Why was I so damn happy he didn't like Carly anymore?

It couldn't be...

Nope, I don't like him. It's just impossible.

"Oh... hmm, I thought I did. Well anyway, I won't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because, you know I hate lying."

I lie. Freddie hates me. Ugh, but why do I care?!

"I know, but I just... please?"

"Nope."

"PLEASE?! I don't want Carly to know that I was here all night!"

"Why not?! Am I that repulsive to you? Geeze, I thought puberty did me good. I guess I was wrong."

Freddie gave me one last look into my eyes. He was really hurt. Then he walked away, but before he did, he said one last thing as he left through the door.

"I wish I'd never kissed you in the first place."

Ouch.

My chest began to ache, kind of like I was having an asthma attack. I hadn't had one of those since I was six. My breathing hitched and I began to cough.

"Sam, where are you?"

"...Mel?" I coughed.

"Where are you?!"

"I- I'm... next door... to... Carly." I managed.

My lungs were hurting, throbbing even. I couldn't breathe and everything was beginning to spin. I didn't have an inhaler with me either.

The door swung open, Melanie standing there, with a neat bundle of clothes in hand.

As soon as she saw that my legs were giving way from under me, she dropped the clothes and came to my rescue. Again. Why did she have to be so perfect?

"Sam, just try to calm down. I have an extra inhaler here."

Thank God she and I were both asthmatics.

Before she could help me, I was on the floor and I'd hit my head. There was blood, but I didn't black out.

"Ah, shit."

"Shh, Sam, it's okay."

She cradled me in her arms, then lifted my head a little so she could get access to my mouth.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded.

She pulled out the inhaler and opened the cap.

"Okay in three, two, one. Breathe in."

The medicated spray filled my lungs.

"Okay, one more time. Three, two, one. Breathe."

I sucked in once again. I was calming down. I could breathe again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"God, what happened? You haven't had one of those things since you were six!"

"I... don't know."

"Geeze the last time it happened was when dad left."

That wasn't a good sign.

Melanie drew her hand along my hair, petting my head in a motherly fashion. She was always like a real mother to me. I really don't know why I hated her in the first place.

Oh yeah. She was everything I wasn't.

I began to cry. I felt so guilty for hating my own damn sister when all she'd ever wanted was to make me happy. Not to mention, what Freddie had just said.

"Shh, Sam. What's going on here?"

"N-nothing."

"Please. You don't cry very often, this is the third time I've ever seen you cry!"

"Mel, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about this whole mess..."

"What are you talking about?! If I hadn't come here you would have been dead or something! I couldn't live without my twin."

"I've been a bitch to you for a long time. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You know, I don't have that many friends, but I have at least one amazing sister, no matter what she thinks of herself."

"What are you talking about? You have plenty of friends!"

"No, not really. You know, people don't like me very much when they think they know who I am. My grades reflect who I'm not. People hate me because I get such high grades. They don't realize that it's not like I can help them not liking school."

"That's why I hated you."

"I know."

"Oh." I looked down out of shame.

"I'm sorry, Mel."

"You said that, but it's okay."

She pulled me in for a tight hug.

"You know, I came to Seattle again to tell you that I'm thinking about coming home for the next semester. I'd be going to a private school here, but we'd be able to live with each other, and stuff. We'd get to be real sisters again."

"Yeah, I think I'd like that."

She smiled.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone we'd ever had this conversation, I will deny it."

"I know. By the way, who's place is this anyway's?"

* * *

**Okay, so I know that I had said something to someone (Or all of you, I can't remember) about this being the chapter in which I reveal Freddie's spanish. Well, turns out, I needed a somewhat filler chapter if you will because I'd forgotten that Melanie was supposed to be coming back to Seattle the next day. Anyway, I really have no idea how long this story will be... maybe ten or eleven chapters? Either way, you will at some point know why Freddie speaks Spanish, I promise. And I will update this tomorrow or later on tonight! Lates Bates!  
Kyleigh.**

**P.S. Haha, sorry about the little Cliffy :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy :) Howzit goin? Hope your Christmas is going well :) I don't feel the need to say "Happy Holidays" because really, if someone says merry christmas and you don't celebrate that say "Happy Hanuka" or whatever you may celebrate back. I love all the religious cultures, but since I celebrate Christmas, why should I hold back? Oh well, maybe thats just me. Let me know what you celebrate and what you think of it all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

"Oh... uh... um... it's Freddie's?" I answered, which sounded more like a question.

"Freddie? Like on iCarly?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh! I love that guy! He is so adorable! Wait... why are you here and he isn't?"

"He got angry with me and left."

"Oh, Sam." She sighed.

"What?"

She giggled.

"Look, I have to go, but I'll catch you later okay? We'll talk later on."

"Er... okay?"

"Oh, and take this inhaler with you, just in case."

"I'll be fine, Mel."

"Whatever you say. I have to go... later."

"Later." I waved loosely at my twin as she left, but not before picking up the clothes and laying them on the couch.

I looked at the clock on the wall, hoping Carly was still with the Dorfmans so she wouldn't suspect anything. I got up, still a little dizzy, and grabbed the clothes.

As I began to undress, I was unaware that the door was unlocked at that point in time.

"Freddie bear! Are you- SAMANTHA!?"

"Oh, shit-"

"No cussing!" Mrs. Benson shouted as she covered her eyes.

"Sorry, I-"

"Why are you in my home?! Half naked?!"

"It's not what it looks like Mrs. Benson, I swear!"

"You'd better hope so. Where is Freddie?"

"That's the thing... he's not here. He left."

"Oh... oh my... left?! Have I driven him that far?"

"Yeah... lets go with that..."

"Okay, well I have to call the police, I have them on speed dial you know."

"Perfect. I'll start looking." I said as I finished dressing.

"Thank you, Samantha."

"My name is Sam."

"Right, sorry, Sam." She emphasized as if she were trying to bond with me. Pfft, that woman really is insane if she thinks that she's going to ever bond with me.

I walked out the door, looked around for Freddie, and left to go to Carly's.

* * *

"God! I hate her!"

"Freddie, calm down, I'm sure it was nothing."

"No, Carly you don't get it. She... just irks me."

"Well if you would tell me what was going on, then maybe I can help you out or something!"

"Thats the thing! I _can't_ tell you! She'd break my head open!"

"There's something that Sam isn't telling me?"

"What? No, I-"

"I knew something was up."

"Carly!"

"Right, sorry. Look, it's Sam, she won't open up to just anyone."

"But, she... we kissed for- oh dear God."

"You _KISSED_?!"

"No, like, no! Not, uh... like that!"

I didn't care about not being noticed anymore. Not only did he say that he hated the kiss, but he TOLD Carly that we had kissed as well!

"FREDWARD!"

"Sam?!" Freddie screamed.

"You... you may hate me. You may hate every damn thing about me to the very core, but you know what, you had NO right to tell Carly what you just said."

"Sam, is what Freddie said true?" Carly piped in. I'd forgotten for a moment she was there. Suddenly I was pulled back into my shell.

"Yes, but... I- I-" Then I ran.

I couldn't stand to face Carly or Freddie especially, but having to face the truth? That was just downright impossible.

* * *

"Freddie?" Carly asked.

"What?"

"I know that you had no right to tell me that, but... it actually explains... well a lot."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Look, Sam... Sam covers herself with her hurtful... actions and stuff. She does feel though. I think- look, she's been acting really different when it's just her and I. She barely talks to me anymore. She hides stuff, but not as well as she thinks she does. I miss the old Sam. I need you to get her back for me."

"It isn't that simple Carly."

"Why not?"

"I said something that I didn't mean."

"What?"

"I hated the kiss."

Her mouth grew into an 'O' shape as her eyes bugged from her head.

"I- I thought you liked me?"

"Um... not really. I just... don't anymore. Rejection hurts."

Carly averted her gaze from mine.

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's okay, it helped me grow I guess. As you can tell I've moved on."

She smiled.

"Right." Then she smacked me.

"Why would you say you hated the kiss you idiot!?"

"I was frustrated!" I started.

"Oh that's just great. You were frustrated and now you've broken Sam's heart!"

"Oh, that's the last thing I've done. She hates me, so I couldn't have broken anything."

"Whatever. Why did she frustrate you?"

"If I tell you the story, do you promise not to freak out?"

"I guess."

"No, I need your word."

"That serious?"

"Let's put it this way... if I were Sam, I'd want to ankle swear."

"Okay, you have my word."

So I told her. I told her how the unsuccessful trip to the Groovy Smoothies, the getting into my apartment, her sleeping over, everything. All she could do was stare into space and nod at the right times. When I was done, the only thing she'd said was; "Wow. You miss a lot when you go to a Raisin Parade..."

In my eyes, she couldn't have been more right.

* * *

**:D Not so much a cliffy, but I promise that soon enough we will learn Freddie's spanish, but first of all, I have to get Freddie to admit to Sam his feelings, I have to get the confrontation between Mrs. Benson and Freddie, The confrontation between Melanie and Freddie and things like that. As you can see, iThink they Kissed hadn't taken place. Well, it's my story, therefore I can do what I want with it :P Okay, I'm off later! =D OH AND DONT WORRY, THERE WILL BE SEDDIE FLUFF IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

**OH! And someone asked me something along the lines of "What happened to Freddie?" Well if you read back a little bit from chapter four I believe, it says that he leaves through the door or whatever :) Hope I helped! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy! Merry Belated Christmas!!! =D I decided to make this an eventful chapter. Anyway, here it is; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

* * *

**Previously on iStay with Sam...**

_"If I tell you the story, do you promise not to freak out?"_

_"I guess."_

_"No, I need your word."_

_"That serious?"_

_"Let's put it this way... if I were Sam, I'd want to ankle swear."_

_"Okay, you have my word."_

_So I told her. I told her how the unsuccessful trip to the Groovy Smoothies, the getting into my apartment, her sleeping over, everything. All she could do was stare into space and nod at the right times. When I was done, the only thing she'd said was; "Wow. You miss a lot when you go to a Raisin Parade..."_

_In my eyes, she couldn't have been more right._

* * *

I sighed as I walked out of Carly's apartment. Maybe she was right... I should just tell Sam.

No, nevermind, I still want to live for a little while longer.

"Freddie!" A perky voice errupted out of no where, very similar to Sam's as I got into the elevator.

"Sam?"

"Uh... sure... let's go with that." She followed me into the cramped metallic space.

"You seem happier..." I eyed her suspiciously. "You smell... cleaner...; what's going on?"

"Well... I just had to change my attitude a little I guess."

"Are you..." I lowered my voice. "Is this your way of like... you being on your period or something?"

"No!" She giggled.

"Okay then... why do you have you're hair in a ponytail? The last time I saw you have it in a ponytail was like... on that webisode of iCarly when I was trying to teach you and Carly a lesson. You know, when you began tugging on each other's hair..."

"Well... I needed a change I suppose. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"It's okay... I mean- wait... YOU'RE apologizing? Okay, who are you?"

"I'm Sam! Really! Stop being so paranoid!" She smiled.

"Okay..." I took my eyes off of... Sam... and looked at the weight limit sign.

"Freddie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

"I uh... I don't know... I mean, I just did, didn't I?"

Her hand ran across the side of my face slowly, sending shivers down my spine, then yanked my face towards hers.

"Look at me."

I looked into her eyes. I was looking at Sam, but seeing someone different.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm Melanie."

"Okay, I'm going to need more of a background here..."

She took her hand off of my face as soon as the elevator opened up to the lobby and walked out of Bushwell, her hips swaying.

What in the world was going on? Was I seeing things?

I clamped my eyes shut, rubbing them furiously, probably igniting astigmatism or something.

I felt warm breath on my face again, maybe I wasn't dreaming.

I opened my eyes to find a very masculine, ugly face a few centimetres away from mine.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. LOBBY!"

I shuddered as I ran out the door from the screaming, red-faced Lewbert. I couldn't believe his wart was that close to my face. Ugh... gross.

As I exited Bushwell Plaza, I couldn't help but feel the need to get away, to just leave for a while. I wouldn't do that though. At least, I don't think I would. Maybe I should.

As I made my way to Groovy Smoothie to look for Sam, I tripped over someone's foot.

"Hey, watch where you're- Freddie?"

"Sam, good you're here." I must have been dreaming about that Melanie chick.

"Yeah, I was hungry... and thirsty, what's the big chiz?"

"No big chiz, I'm just glad you didn't run away."

"You know I'm not-"

"FREDDIE BENSON!"

"Oh, God, I have to hide! Hide me Freddie!" Sam whispered as if she were screaming.

"Why?"

"No time to explain, I'll... go to the bathroom!"

I watched as Sam darted towards the bathroom, steering her petite body through the crowds of people.

"Mom! Why are you here?"

"Samantha said that you ran away because of me! Freddie-bear I'm so sorry!"

She pulled me into a hug that crushed my ribs and prohibited oxygen from reaching my lungs or brain.

"M-mom! Let *gasp* go!" I squeaked.

As she released me, her hands were making their way along my hair, trying her best to comfort me.

I really wish I had a different life, sometimes.

* * *

I peeked my head around the corner of the bathroom door.

Mrs. Benson was screaming an apology at Freddie, causing all of the customers to make their way out of the store. What a crazy Dipthong.

"Mom, I wasn't running away, I was just... letting off steam. I went to Carly's then I came here. That's all."

"Oh... good. I just... I know we don't have the greatest life here. I wish we could go back... but I can't help it."

"Believe me mom, it's okay."

"Look, sweetheart, I know it's hard to live with me being so protective of you, but-"

"Mom, it's okay! I don't care that we don't have that much money. If anything it makes me have a better life. I'm not caught up in the material things that much. Besides if we had money, I probably wouldn't have been able to watch that Spanish channel. I would have never learned Spanish as well as I have now."

So... that was it. That nub was dorky and poor. How the hell did he afford all of those little techie things then?! And how did his mother get all that anti-bacterial crap? This made no sense.

"Well, you have to get to work in a half-hour Freddie. I have to get back to the apartment. I think I left my anti-bacterial underwear in the dryer again. I will NOT let that hobo in the basement laundry mat touch my underwear again."

She stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie, gigantic purse in hand, determined to make sure her underwear stayed anti bacterial.

I eyed Freddie, his somewhat hanging down. He let out an exasperated sigh.

My heart kind of ached at the sight, I mean, he is one of my best friends. I didn't know that Fredweird was poor, but that doesn't really change anything for me.

"Hey, thanks for covering."

"Why would you tell her that?" He looked kind of mad.

"Huh?"

"Why would you tell her I was going to run away?"

"I didn't mean it... I mean, I didn't say you did! She just assumed it was her fault! I'm just glad she didn't bring up-" My voice trailed off.

"Bring up what..."

"Nothing... I- I-" I stuttered like crazy.

Suddenly my cell phone beeped.

"One sec, Carly's texting me."

_**Sam can you come over? Spencer... well he bought a new fish... I need yur help. HELP ME SAVE PABLO!**_

**Yeah, I'm coming.**

"Sorry Fredlings, I gotta jet. I'll talk to you... never. Bye!"

"Wait- Sam!"

"Wh-what...?"

"I'm sorry." He took my hand and pulled me close to his chest. Was Freddie... hugging me?

His body was warm. Well duh, Puckett, he is warm blooded. Oy.

"I didn't mean it..." He whispered in my ear and walked out of the Groovy Smoothie, leaving a five dollar bill on the counter.

I shivered as I watched him leave.

"You didn't mean what?!" I yelled after him.

He didn't turn around, so I decided to go and see Carly.

* * *

"Carly?"

I screamed as I walked into the apartment.

"What's the big- woah!" I felt a warm tug on my arm drag me up to the second floor.

"Carls, let go of me."

"Did you talk to Freddie?"

"Huh?"

"Sam... Freddie... he... you have to forgive him."

"Carls, look... remember when I told you about what happened to my dad? And then what happened to me?"

"You're asthma, right."

"Yeah... I had another one."

All Carly could do was stare at me in shock.

"Y-you love Freddie?" Her eyes widened.


End file.
